


Map Reading

by applesandpears



Category: Alex Rider - Fandom
Genre: Cub, Gen, Wolf & Alex R.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-11
Updated: 2011-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-19 12:42:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/applesandpears/pseuds/applesandpears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Title</b>: Map Reading<br/><b>Rating</b>: T<br/><b>Word Count</b>: 100<br/><b>Summary</b>: It's always little things which cause insecurities.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Map Reading

**Author's Note:**

> **Title** : Map Reading  
>  **Rating** : T  
>  **Word Count** : 100  
>  **Summary** : It's always little things which cause insecurities.

**Title** : Map Reading  
 **Rating** : T  
 **Word Count** : 100  
 **Summary** : It's always little things which cause insecurities.

(Written for **alexrider100** 's prompt 'key'.)

Key:

Wolf made a disgruntled voice at the back of his throat, as a _highly trained solider_ , he knew this backwards, yet, he still found himself double checking the key on the map. Not, he told himself, as a result of nerves, but rather to ensure his successful selection – though renown for being difficult - was not hindered by a _bloody kid._ Nonetheless, his eyes would betray him, sneak glances at the symbols, after surviving entire missions without needing that little box in the corner. Narrowing his stormy eyes at the blond haired mess, he decided to make its life hell.


End file.
